jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Carnotaur/MALCHOMS WOODS CHAPTER 2: THE FEAST(S)
Hi guys here's my 2nd chapter! hope you enjoy! CHAPTER 2: THE FEAST(S) mice One of the beings was crouched down just 8ft away, holding a small furry object, with a long naked string hanging from it. "Blue". it said, moving slowly toward the blue "other". He took the fur, handed it to Blue. He watched with a smile, as she devoured it. He pulled out of a small sack, three other more furs, and gave them to the rest of the pack Ember swallowed his whole, but Bengal and Sunshine began to cough and vomit, and collapsed, writhing like a pair of Snakes. "Wu!" The being yelled. "What is it, Grady?" Replied the happy being. The happy one came into the room with a face of concern. when he came in, he looked down, and saw the two newborn Raptors dying in a horrible way. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor... "No..." He said, crying once more. No!. He picked up Bengal. "They were... they were supposed to be healthy!!" He screamed in agony. "Years and years, and the genes still have flaws..." He looked at the helpless Animal, as it took its final, tiny, gasp. Blue and Ember had slinked away from the two, into their cage. But ember was puzzled: was the happy one now... sad? the concept of sadness and grief, was a whole NEW world, that he didn't want to explore. Sadness was new, and strange. He took one last glance at the happy one(which he was now wanting to change), and saw something else new, A hint of something. a hint of insanity. Devoradores de carne A long time ago, Josh had known a Hispanic man named Juan Sanchez. He was the only other one besides Josh to stayed behind in Glen rose. he didn't last very long... Compy's got him. But he had a name for the Compys: "Devoradores de carne": (Little flesh eaters). Josh began to pass out from the venom. But he wouldn't let that happen... he couldn't let that happen. However, it wasn't just one Compy, but there were eleven. He pushed through the attacking horde, stomping ones head under the heal of his boot. His pure rage was what saved his life. he grabbed another one, and quickly broke its neck. SNAP! The Compy's began to flee. but there was still one slacker that kept on fighting. He kicked it hard in the torso, and it went flying into a large boulder, killing it instantly. he walked over, and picked it up. He stared into its black reptile eye. "You bit me". he said, letting it slide from his hand onto the dried up river bed. "learn some FRIKING manners, pest". He looked into the woods, and saw the pack leader. It nipped at him from the safety of a rock. he picked up his own rock and threw it at it "Snip". It scampered into the green/brown foliage... into the woods. play-time After the death of Bengal and sunshine, Blue and Ember were sent every other day, to be with the anxious being. However, he and Blue had learned that his name was "Owen". Eventually, they were introduced to three more Raptors, who were younger. they liked Blue, but rejected Ember, and viewed him as a rival and subordinate. After some time, the "Wu" being took him away, and brought him to a small concrete building. "You'll have no trouble here my friend". He said Smiling. "you'll be very safe here, Ember... very safe... Next chapter: 3 The fire goddess thanks for reading, and have a nice day/morning/night! Category:Blog posts